Spice!
by WaterAngel-Alyssa
Summary: Life's no fun unless you sin a little might as well have been Joshua's motto. Based off the song 'Spice'. JoshuaXRhyme, NekuXShiki. Rated T for suggestive themes.


"Rise and shine, Joshy-sama!" A chipper voice rang through Joshua's sleepy ears.

Joshua groaned at the pet name she had given to him. Really, Joshy-sama? He somewhat appreciated that she respected as much to use something with that much respect in the meaning, but...Joshy? Josh or Joshua was much better. And why is she waking him up again? ...Right, school today. Joshua was used to waking up to another weekend day, as he has been doing for the past few days, but it must be a school day if she is waking him up. "Nn." Was his intellegant response. The sheets were warm and it was freezing outside. He wanted sleep and getting up would mean no sleep. Why would he get up?

"Come on, you lazy bum." She encouraged.

When you want silence, noise tends to irritate you. The girl proved this by speaking, much to Joshua's annoyance. "Leave." He hissed coldly from under the warm, thick blankets. "I'm tired." Normally he would have used some sort of teasing response to change the subject, but he was too tired to come up with anything.

"Well, I would think you would be." She teased with a sly smile. "You were up all last night texting." Honestly, he was more of a girl then she was! She's the teenage girl here, shouldn't she be the one running up the minutes on her phone texting her 'BFFs'? But no, that's not how it is. Joshua was the one up all night, texting his latest flings. And what was she doing? Finishing her homework, which he would copy when she went to sleep. The lazy priss.

"I'm quite aware of this, Raimu, thank you." He teased with a sigh, knowing she was right. Joshua had been up all last night, running up the words on his text limit. He really shouldn't go over his limit, as Rhyme often lectured. Though, did it really matter? He had unlimited texting. Ever since that incident, he had all the money he needed. Simply buying more minutes was not that big of a problem.

"I tried to tell you. 'Early to bed, early to rise', but you wouldn't listen." She smiled and giggled lightly at him.

He sighed and sat up in his bed... shirtless.

Rhyme's breath seemed to leave her at the sight of this. She knew she shouldn't be all that embarrassed, they've been living together ever since the incident all those years ago. And Joshua never wears a shirt when he goes to bed. But still, he would sit up every morning like this, and every morning she would react the same way.

She blamed hormones, the damned things.

Joshua smirked knowingly and giggled out of ammusment. _'How ammusing, this girl is really too adorable. Is she honestly blushing at something like this? I should walk into her room wearing only a towel, and see how she reacts to that. Hee hee! Her expression would be priceless!' _"Hee hee...I know I'm breath-taking, but really Rhyme, why be so literal about it?"

Rhyme rolled her eyes. "You're not funny." Her gaze returned to him, and her cheeks heated up again. "A-And put a shirt on!"

He threw his head back and laughed at the still blushing blonde. This earned him a shirt being thrown onto his face. And of course, he only laughed more.

Rhyme turned around, waiting for her blush to fade away. The heat slowly left her face as she focused her thoughts on school, though it was still difficult to ignore the shirtless boy behind her. "Honestly Joshua, do you have to tease me? It's not exactly fair."

"But it's fun." He replied as he slipped on his shirt and ruffled his ashened curely hair.

She twirled around and stuck her tongue out at him. "So?"

"_So, _as long as you react to my teasing," He smirked once again. "I'm going to continue doing so."

"Jerk."

"Love you too, Raimu~" He replied sarcastically with a wink and laugh. He really did love Rhyme though. Or...to some extent. She was viewed as a little sister to him, nothing less, and certainly nothing more.

Rhyme smiled, wishing there wasn't sarcasm behind his words. See, Rhyme..._didn't _view Joshua as just a brother. He was her best friend, of course, but she held deep feelings for him. She had for, how long now? Over a year ago, she knew. But it's hard to love someone whose taken. Especially by one who was taken by several girls.

Joshua was a player, so to speak. Almost every week he would go to a new girl's house that be barely knew and sleep with her. After that, he probably never called that girl again. Sometimes he does, though, it depends on how good the girl was in bed. If he did ever call her up again, he'd usually make her his girlfriend. Without breaking up with his previous girlfriend.

At the moment, Joshua had five girlfriends.

Yeah. Damn.

Did Rhyme mind this? Of course she did! She _hated_ that he was like this. She's never talked to him about it before. He would just tease her about being jealous, which in a way, she was. Except, she wouldn't do those things that the other girls did with Joshua. Did she want to...? ...Well, again, damn hormones. But she never would, not when she knew she'd just become one of his flings. She respected herself too much to let that happen to herself. But besides slamming the door on his dates when they showed up in their apartment and shrieking like a banshee to get them to leave, there wasn't much she could about it.

Rhyme, on the other hand, was completely different. She never really went on any dates. Rhyme considered herself to be a bit of a plain girl, maybe a bit on the tomboyish side as well. She had short choppy blonde hair that barely went past her chin, hazy blue eyes, and pale skin. Most of the time she would wear her signature items; a black beanie with a skull pin, and a necklace with a small cow bell at the end. It's not like she isn't pretty, she simply chooses not to date. She had plenty of offers, but did not want to take them.

Joshua dressed a lot differently. He wore a blue collared shirt with black jeans, and expensive white shoes. Joshua takes his clothes very seriously. The only thing he took more seriously then his clothes was his hair. He used hair gel in it often, it was what he spent most of his money on.

"Yeah, yeah." She giggled. "Oh, I washed your uniform. How you got whip cream on it, I really do not want to know..."

A smirk. He was probably remembering how exactly he got it there.

A sigh. She was probably trying to get that image out of her head. "Let's get going, you don't want to be late again."

Joshua chuckled and nodded.

...

In homeroom, Joshua was immediately greeted by Shiki Misaki; a short haired brunette with caramel eyes and owl-like glasses.

"Yoshiya!" She smiled and embraced him, immediately kissing his lips.

Joshua smirked. "You really should call me Joshua. After all, you are my girlfriend."

Rhyme grimaced at these words. '_yeah. one of them...'_ She sighed out loud, gaining Neku's attention. He rolled his eyes and clenched his fists.

Neku is Rhyme's best friend. They've been friends for a while, but became best friends ever since Shiki and Joshua started dating. Neku obviously likes Shiki, probably more than that. (It was extremely obvious, because every time he saw Joshua kiss Shiki, he would punch/break/smash something, and Rhyme would calm him down by promising to by him some spray paint. Neku loves graffitti. And the fact that it's illegal only appeals to him more.) And since Rhyme likes Joshua and doesn't like the couple anymore then Neku does, they usually rant and comfort each other. This has been going on for about a month.

A giggle. "Right. Anyway, where were you this weekend? You ran off after our last date. I thought you promised we were going to finally have some alone time..." She pouted.

Joshua giggled right back at her. "Sorry, dear, I had other things to do. As an honor student, I am a busy bee..."

Rhyme snorted in annoyance. '_Other things to do. He didn't mention that those 'other things' he did involved shiki's best friend.'_

Neku grumbled like he always did and shoved his headphones onto his head to block all of this out. Things were so much easier to deal with when you were enveloped in music.

The blonde turned to the redhead sitting next to her. "Sorry, Neku. I know it bugs you, too."

He raised an eyebrow and pointed to his headphones. Rhyme sighed in response. Neku was going to make himself deaf one of these days. He removed them from his head and looked at her. "Huh?"

"I said I know it bugs you, too."

He grunted. "I could care less what she does."

"De Nile is not just a river in Egypt." She teased.

"Fine. It bugs me." He turned to her. "You know what's sad? I think Shiki knows Joshua cheats on her. She doesn't care."

Rhyme sighed as Shiki hugged Joshua close. Shiki was always an insecure girl, and when Joshua asked her out (_Her_! Not the perfect Eri!), she was ecstatic. She couldn't believe the most popular boy in school wanted to go out with the plain jane, Shiki Misaki. Ever since then she's been doing all she can to please him, to get him to stay with her, to continue feeling like she's worth something. When Shiki realized Joshua was a player, she confronted him, but he told her that she was the only one he wanted. She fell for his words and never asked him about it again.

Neku faked a gag when Shiki started to giggle at whatever Joshua whispered into her ear. Sickening. Why couldn't Shiki just realize Joshua wasn't any good for her? Why couldn't she leave Joshua and go back to being friends with Neku?

Neku's thoughts were cut short by a booming voice that came from the front of the classroom.

"Zetta slow!"

The entire class groaned as they immediately stood up to recite pi to the hundreth digit.

Rhyme sighed. Just another day.

...

**(A/N: So...how is it? I was hesistant to upload it because I wasn't sure if it was going to go over so well. Also I don't have spell check or grammar check, so if any of you see mistakes, please let me know. **

**Comments? Questions? Should I continue?)**


End file.
